LoZ: Meeting at the Well
by Moonlight-Zelda
Summary: ONESHOT: What could have happened before the Shadow Temple. Shiek x Link - NOT YAOI.


**LoZ: Meeting at the Well**

Shiek paused, glancing around Kakariko. The villagers sensed naught, even as they passed the well's area. She strode forward, her wrapped feet soundless. Lightly nodding her head for them to depart, her scarlet gaze was locked on the crumbling stone.

Many cast her sidelong glances, curious, before leaving the well's immediate vicinity. They respected the Shiekah, and greatly admired Impa. She sighed, glancing up at the sky. Streaks of lavender were tainting the pure golden light as evening faded, night approaching.

Her gaze lowered once again to the well. To the still, yet steadily darkening water at the bottom. A harsh wind suddenly swept through Kakariko, carrying with it the odor of decay. Shiek half-turned, watching the villagers. Something light gray was drifting with the breeze. Ashes?

Someone suddenly cried out in alarm. Several buildings had spontaneously caught fire. The dry plank roofs were already nearly consumed, flames spreading downwards. Smoke billowed in the sky, moving throughout Kakariko.

She reached for her dagger, sensing something amiss. "Anju!" Shiek called, seeing the Cuckoo Mistress.

Anju turned, blue skirt flaring. "Shiek!?" she exclaimed gratefully, knowing her to be Impa's acquaintance, before jogging to her. The smell of singed hair hung around her, though her short red-blonde locks seems untouched.

"I need you to locate everyone, then wait at the base of Death Mountain," Sheik said swiftly, urgently.

"What of you?" Anju inquired, before lapsing into a coughing fit from the smoke.

"I must do something. Hasten!" she replied as Anju recovered from it, knowing every moment was precious. The red-head nodded, setting off in the opposite direction.

Holding her long neck cloth closer over her mouth and nose, she stepped back from the well, uneasy. Standing entirely motionless, for the villagers.

Hoarse shouting, running, an occasional cry of pain from a chance spark. They were beginning to depart. Somewhat relieved, she began walking around the well.

An invisible aura seemed to be emitting from it. Shiek shook her head, golden locks shimmering in the blazing light. The chest, neck, and head cloth of her garb had taken an orange tinge to it, the rest of her deep blue garments nearly a purple.

Her grip on the hilt tightened as several rocks fell into the foot-deep water. The rocks were all the contained a dark spirit, as of Impa's departure. She swallowed thickly, lowering her left hand to her side.

"Nayru help us all …" Shiek whispered, sweat trickling down her tanned face. Blinking perspiration and smoke out of her eyes, she tensed as another rock landed with a faint splash.

Hearing a heavier tread, she held out an arm. "What is it?" a familiar masculine voice inquired curiously.

"Get back, Link!" Shiek shouted as the well itself trembled. The wooden bar over it suddenly burst off, landing several yards behind the duo.

A black mist flew out of the well - And headed towards her. Shiek gasped as it circled around her throat, jerking her off the ground.

* * * * *

Link drew his sword, a pale green gale of Faore's Wind appearing around it. His icy blue eyes narrowed. The formless creature was tossing Shiek around like a rag doll.

With a single deft swing, he released the magic. Green met black. It released her, lashing like a whip before escaping the gale.

Shiek landed near the wooden bar, face down and unmoving. Link broke into a run, his booted feet covering the ground in long, smooth strides.

He knelt as he reached her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She remained motionless. Link looked up as the creature circled back around, focusing on him.

It dove. He tensed, raising his shield. The creature simply went through it. His breath caught in his throat. Link's head snapped back, as if struck with the flat of a blade. The green clad swordsman crumpled.

* * * * *

Shiek groaned as she woke, smelling earth and grass. She pulled herself into a sitting position, smoke once again invading her senses. The fires were still blazing, flames licking at the star speckled night sky.

Her foot touched something as she moved. Shiek twisted in attempt to see what it was. "Link!" she gasped, immediately turning. The blue-hilted Master Sword lay beside his limp form, gleaming in both the firelight and Navi's faerie light, who was resting on his arm, strangely silent.

Sitting beside him, she hesitantly brushed a lock of hair off his face, fingertips touching his forehead. "He protected me .." she realized, her voice barely above a whisper, flushing.

Her scarlet eyes soon shadowed with guilt, hanging her head. "… I caused this chaos … Yet you defended me …" Shiek said softly, watching the slight rise and fall of his muscular chest. Her fingertips trailed off his forehead, before grasping his gauntleted hand.

She looked up as Link began to awaken, still in the same position. Blue eyes soon met scarlet. "Are you alright?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Yes …" Link said, astonished at her concern. He started to sit up, before noticing her hand enfolding his. "… May I inquire?" he asked, a tinge of crimson touching his features.

Shiek looked away, dropping his hand. Embarrassment was written across her expression. "I apologize … Especially for placing you in peril so often …"

Link reached over, pulling himself up slightly, and gently turned her head. Rather than meeting his gaze she stared at Navi, who was now floating beside him.

"The Shiekah rarely show emotion - What is bothering you?" Navi pointed out tactfully, only worsening her situation. As Link slowly dropped his hand, the neck cloth fell also. His gaze fell to her long hair, tucked down the back of her garb. She pulled it from underneath her garments, feeling it useless to attempt concealing the feminine feature now.

Navi's curiosity had obviously heightened further, since most Shiekah women were considered 'boyish' by Hylians and Kokiri alike.

Link continued to gaze at her, as if attempting to place her. Realization was beginning to cross his expression. Shiek sighed. Sapphire blue began to swirl over the scarlet in her eyes, until all crimson vanished. "… You're …"

She nodded, finally meeting his gaze. " _'Clear water's surface reflects growth …' _It may also reflect one's other form …"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Navi demanded, bobbing in front of her face, fairly annoyed. Shiek leaned back slightly, startled.

"Navi!" Link retaliated, pushing the faerie away. His partner glared at him, before beginning to rant about how it'd have made things simpler. He ignored her, focusing instead on Shiek. " _'… Young love shall become deep affection …' _" Link recalled, hesitantly taking her arm. "Were you making a prophecy?" he inquired softly, gently drawing her closer.

She could feel his breath. Heart pounding, she held his stare. Navi fell silent as Link kissed her, eyes closing. Shiek nearly broke away, startled by the sensation erupting in her stomach. It was as if faeries had been loosed.

She soon pulled back slightly, gazing into his icy blue depths. Confusion was evident in her eyes. "… I cannot remain … And I loathe sending you again …" Shiek breathed, brushing her thumb over his cheek as she spoke, a trace of sorrow entering her tone.

"Speak," Link returned, placing his hand over hers.

"… Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal an evil spirit, and I feel she is in peril … She is also the Fifth Sage …"

With that Shiek pulled away, standing. Link jumped up as she began backing away, striding past the still speechless Navi. A scroll of parchment fell to the grass beside her as Shiek gripped a Deku Nut in her right hand. She took another step back. "Farewell …" she said softly, before throwing it to the ground - Vanishing in a flash of white light.

Affection and duty … Was it possible to fulfill both?

* * *

_... This is sort of what could have happened ... My first romance/drama fanfiction (probably won't write anymore for a while ... not too sure), so I'm not sure how it turned out ..._

_Three guesses what the scroll of parchment is?_

_And yes, I deliberately left the ending debatable. Anyone who would like to continue this is welcome, seeing as they follow two small rules:  
_  
**1)**_ link back to this oneshot_

**2)** _PM me (or review to notify me) that you're going to add more, and I shall place links here to your continuation. _

_**Thanks for reading.** ^_^_

**_Continuations: _**


End file.
